1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski sled with boot blocks and a rider-operated weight-transfer device for steering. The boot blocks are provided with fixed and/or variable angle adjustment devices for changing the angle of the ski bottoms with respect to the snow surface, and the toe-in angle of the skis with respect to each other. Further, the boot blocks are provided with lengthwise adjustment mechanisms so that the boot blocks may be attached to any standard ski binding used on any ski without modification or any special attachments to the bindings or the skis.
2. Description of Background Art
A variety of snow sleds are available, some requiring the rider to be in a lying down, prone position, while others are provided with a seat. Conventionally, in order for a snow sled to be steerable, either of two mechanisms is used. In the first steering mechanism, the sled has two runners fixed to a mid and rear portion the sled body. The front end of these runners are not fixed to the sled body and can be flexed laterally with respect to the direction of travel, thus enabling the sled to turn. In the second steering mechanism, one or two runners are attached at the front of the sled body by means of a pivot mechanism, thus allowing them to be turned laterally with respect to the direction of travel. Two more runners are fixed to the sled body rearward of the front runner(s).
Each of the above steering mechanisms is complicated. Moreover, conventional sleds do not emulate the experience of skiing.